


Starcrossed Lovers

by nursal1060



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Beating, Betrayal, Blood Drinking, Blood Pact, Blood and Gore, Boys In Love, Character Turned Into Vampire, Courage, Dave orders a hit on Jake, Demon Dave Strider, Demon Dirk Strider, Demon Hunter Jade Harley, Demon Hunter Jake English, Demon Hunter Jane Crocker, Demon Hunter John Egbert, Demon Hunters, Demon King Dave, Demons vs Hunters, Demonstuck, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family or love, Family vs Family, Feels, Gay, Heavy Angst, Hunter Jake English, Implied/Referenced Torture, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jake and Dirk are secretly in love, Love Wins, M/M, Revenge, Royalty, Royaltystuck, Secret Relationship, Secrets Revealed, Star-crossed, Strilondes, Succubus Rose Lalonde, Succubus Roxy Lalonde, Torture, True Love, Vampirestuck, Yaoi, dirkjake - Freeform, standoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Demon Dirk and his Demon Hunter boyfriend Jake have hidden in the woods, hoping to be together after a human-demon war breaks loose, placing them on opposite sides. What will the two lovers do when their relationship is discovered by both families and threatens to kill them both?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gore/Bloody scenes do NOT start until the dashed line!  
> First DirkJake Fic ever!! And this was my favorite AU ever, so it only seems fitting to put them together (updated and finished on 12/26/2016) >:3  
> Comments/Kudos are appreciated, I hope you enjoy!! <3

Jake gasped and moaned out with a touch of pain in his voice, “Dirk… Dirk! Do-Don’t take too much...I have a mission today…” It was feeding time for Dirk Strider, a safehoused demon, and his choice of blood for today was his favorite blood: that if his boyfriend, Jake English. Dirk didn't always drink fresh from Jake, but he did enjoy taking blood from him and having it directly from the vein.  
Unlike his dying, or dead victims, whom Dirk wanted to quickly be done with, he savored the time he spent in his boyfriend’s neck and focused on every detail of his lover’s body in the process.  
How Jake’s fists clenched when Dirk pierced his skin, even while Dirk was holding Jake’s wrists steady. How Jake’s breath hastened in a slightly erotic way. How his knees wavered, but Dirk’s grip was strong enough to support him. How delicious he was… Dirk did savor every drop. The bright blush on Jake’s face only intensified his feeling of happiness as he sucked. Only he could make this mighty “Skullshot” enjoy a good, secret bloodsuck.  
Jake winced, “Oh Dirk...Dirk, please, I-it's starting to hurt…”  
Dirk sucked and mumbled, “Mmmm?” Turning his head slightly, Jake could see Dirk’s bright black and orange eyes, something off from his normal white and orange eyes, that only happened when he was feeding.  
Jake grunted and pulled out one of his loaded pistols and aimed it at his lover in an empty threat, “Dirk...enough…” Dirk frowned and pulled away as he was staring into a barrel with a silver bullet. He couldn’t have taken TOO much; Dirk was hungry but not a typical savage who killed every creature he could. Dirk tried not to kill anyone with his blood preference. Small animals and already dying humans, maybe. But healthy humans, no. And Jake was no exception.  
Dirk voiced this to him, “Jeez Jake...a few more sips wouldn’t kill you.”  
Jake said with a sigh, “I can never be too sure, even if I have come to trust you a little. Ow...golly, this will take a week to heal.”  
Dirk reminded him, “I can help you become resistant to injury if you make a pact. I’ll give you a small amount of my blood and you won’t have your weak healing factor.”  
Jake refused, as always, “I am not taking the vampire side in this war. Even if you are my lover, I have sworn to my grandparents to be a hunter. To make a pact is to take the vampire’s side. I would never hurt you Dirk, but my veins need to be pure and on the human side.”  
Dirk groaned and corrected him, “The ‘demon’ side. It's just an umbrella term. I know I lack a lot of demon characteristics, but I'm a demon, not a vampire or incubus. If we were all demons, no offense love, humans would lose this battle no matter what.”  
Jake rolled his eyes and made it clear, “I am going to stay human, Dirk. That is my choice. Now get to sleep, the sun will be up shortly.” He loaded his belt with his weapons and took out his deathmask which could protect against toxins and give him nightvision. Before he wore it, Dirk wrapped his arms around Jake and kissed his cheek. If only they were the same race, they could live openly without fear of losing one another readily.  
If found out, either of their powerful families could kill the other. Jake had his sharpshooter sister Jane, and their famous hunter cousins, John and Jane. Dirk had his succubus cousins, Rose and Roxy, and head demon brother, Dave, to worry about. Yet among such adversity, love shone through, and here they were, in a secret, hidden cottage home in a forest together.  
Dirk whispered, “Be safe.” With one more kiss, he receded and sauntered into the shadows of their home. Jake lowered his deathmask over his eyes. It was just nearing daybreak, and he had to keep his fellow humans safe from the dangerous night creatures.

Dave sat bored at his throne as he grumbled. Dirk, his older brother, had been gone for several days. Dave hated being alone, because without Dirk, he tended to become cruel.  
He asked, “Roxy? Where did Dirk go? I hate being alone with you harpies.”  
Roxy sighed, “Went on a mission, hasn’t clocked in with us since!”  
Dave narrowed his eyes, “Which hunter was assigned to him? I know Rose has the list of hunters.” Rose floated to her library and took out the list of hunters. There were hundreds, thousands maybe, but many had died during the war. She flipped, looking past hunters with blue names, looking for ones with names written in red. Those were the high level, most deadly hunters, and no doubt it would take a high level hunter to chase a high level vampire like Dirk Strider. Near Jake English’s profile in dark red letters read Dirk’s name. He had been assigned to Dirk, and no other red-named hunter had that kind of privilege.  
Rose frowned, “It’s…”  
Dave asked firmly, “Who is it?”  
Rose sighed, “Jake English. The Skullshot. I suppose you’ve heard his name before.” Dave tensed up at the name. He pulled his glasses off and blinked a few times. Jake English...one of the four black-haired hunters with the highest demon kill-records of all time. Skullshot was the name he went by in common diction. So if English was assigned to Dirk...that would mean that Jake probably had already killed Dirk.  
Roxy noticed the look, “Oooooh, a redemption attack?”  
Dave said strongly, “Skullshot needs to be taught a lesson.”  
Rose asked, “So which of us are going? Both Roxy and I can-”  
Dave cut them off as he stood, grabbing his katana from the handrest, “We’re all going. If he could take my brother alone, then we have to overpower him. And that means all of us.”  
Roxy bounced, “Oh~~ I love the sound of this! Let’s get our metal claws Rose! It’s time to slay a hunter~!”

Jake sat with his sister, Jane, as they polished their guns and reloaded their silver bullets.  
She asked, “How’s the week been? You’ve been separating from us to hunt a lot lately!”  
Jake flashed her a smirk, “You know it’s been good.”  
Jade called from the other table as she fitted special bullets into her shotgun, “We’re moving up to the best of the best. If we overthrow the current demon royal family, the Strider-Lalondes, the demons would disperse and die out!”  
John added in as he loaded his crossbow, “We could finally catch a break. No more fear of being killed by demons in our sleep. Sleeping in shifts for more than two years really changes you...”  
Jane said, “Tell me about it. Only exception is Jake. He’s able to wake up at the sound of a simple breath too close to him.”  
Jade smiled, “I think the saying is ‘at the drop of a hat’.”  
Jake said, “I’ve been a hitman and a hunter for longer than I remember, came in handy I see.”  
John asked, “I heard you had a big name demon on your roster...one of the royals, right?”  
Jake tensed before putting his gun down and speaking, “Yes, Dirk Strider. Second in command to his younger brother, Dave Strider.”  
Jade asked, “Why is he second if he’s older than Dave?”  
Jake said, slightly tensed still, “Because Dave’s the stronger demon, he’s a more controlling leader and can be incredibly cruel. Dirk is less so, and was not chosen to not take the head title.”  
John made a face of understanding, “So he’s an easier target, I see.”  
Jane asked, “How’s the hunt for him been going?”  
Jake, inside, was really scared to answer, but he had to, “Not so well. Bugger keeps teleporting before I can use the demon-null spray on him."  
Jane checked the news on him, saying, “It’s also strange, he never shows his wings to hunters. That’s a demon’s main defense mechanism!”  
John suggested, “Maybe he doesn’t have them. That could also explain why he’s not the leader, a demon, vampire, whatever, without wings is seen as weaker because they can’t defend themselves or fly.”  
Jake sighed, “Regardless, I haven’t caught him yet.”  
Jane asked, “Do you want help? We can corner him!”  
Jake quickly shook his head, “It’s my fight! It’s a matter of pride, sister. If I’m going to get him, I’m doing it solo.”  
Jane shrugged, “Suit yourself. Are you heading back out? Be careful, I hear the royal demon family have all left the cavern, that’s very rare.”  
Jake put all his pistols back into their proper places in his belt, “Understood, you worry too much about me! See you at next dusk.” He waved and headed back towards the forest. By the time night fell, Dirk should have awoken.  
As he approached this cottage in the woods, he started to feel that he was being watched. Pulling two pistols out of his belt, he looked around carefully for any signs of life, evil or otherwise. He picked up his pace and ran into his cottage, bolting the door and taking a deep breath.  
“Did you think a simple lock could keep you safe?” Jake turned around to come face to face with the Demon Leader, Dave Strider, with his black and red eyes glowing. He looked almost exactly like Dirk when he was in his bloodsucking form, with large bat-like wings from his back...but Jake knew that he was fucked if the demon king himself was here in their cottage.  
He aimed his guns but on both sides there were very fast motions and his guns were in pieces at his feet, “No no no, little hunter!!” “We cannot allow for you to do that.” Next to the king, two succubi. The Lalonde Succubi Sisters. They stared at him with glowing eyes, and at once he found himself suffocating. Succubi could control their prey with simple eye contact.  
Dave said darkly, “So you’re the one after my brother. Where are his corpse ashes? I’ll make sure to gut you right over them. You’ll suffer, hunter, slowly...no one will hear you scream. I’m going to enjoy this.”

\----------------------------------

Dirk grunted as he rolled over in his coffin bed. He swore he heard grunting and screaming downstairs. It took him a few minutes before he stood up and smelled the strong scent of blood. And it wasn't just of blood...he smelled three more people. They stank like murder...his family members.  
“Oh no…” Dirk prayed they hadn't killed Jake...that he wasn’t too late. He grabbed the katana on the floor near his coffin and stealthily moved to the hallway.

Dave held Jake’s chin up, “No no, you can't die yet. I can't afford you that luxury just yet, you haven't suffered enough.” Jake hacked and coughed up more blood. His forehead was cut, his body was covered in cuts and lacerations, he was pinned into the floorboards by Rose and Roxy’s clawed hand mechanisms through his arm and leg joints. Jake had never been in such pain before, and he kept being alternated between being stepped on and being telepathically choked until he vomited more blood.  
Jake hissed, “W-What the...golly fuck...I-I...told you...I didn’t...kill him.”  
Dave stepped hard on Jake’s chest, “Liar. I smell him on you, he wouldn’t clock in with us if he was alive and well. It’s very unlike him.” Jake coughed out another squirt of blood. It was all over his lips, cheeks, chin and somewhat on his chin, but also a lot was near his face on the ground. “So, hunter, where is he?”  
Jake spat out and said, “Alive and not here.” The glare in his eyes was firm, saying to the demons clearly that he was either telling the truth or planned to take the location to the grave. Dirk snuck to the staircase right behind the four of them, noticing Jake’s state and tearing up.  
Dirk never knew his brother would do this to his lover, or he’d have checked in with him sooner. His back stung from the nightmare that flashed before his eyes momentarily...when his brother got revenge by forcing Dirk to be held down and have his wings sewn into his back. He was silenced from telling anyone about it, and thus Dave was made the leader of the empire. Dirk never wanted the position, but he knew his brother was cold and heartless. If he didn’t stop him, Jake would be dead in less than 60 seconds. He knew that his brother didn’t make empty threats, especially towards enemies.  
Dave backed a bit from Jake for a second before kicking Jake hard in the cheek and ordering, “My sword. I’ll cut his head off and parade it as a warning for the disgusting hunters as a warning.” Rose handed Dave his katana. He spun it in his hand before holding it still to cut through Jake’s neck. Jake’s eyes widened in panic and terror, something that Dirk hadn’t seen before in his lover’s eyes.  
That was also the moment Dirk found his courage. He had practiced his incubus voice long before for fighting because he didn’t have wing defense. That was something his family knew not, and surprises were the strongest weapon. Taking a sharp inhale, Dirk let the whites in his eyes darken to their typical demon shade and his fangs return before unleashing a powerful scream throughout the house. It stopped all the demons, who had to quickly cover their ears to avoid being deafened. Dirk intensified his scream, causing them to reel and back away. Dirk continued as he used his vampire speed to rub forward and dislodge the claws from Jake’s tacked limbs, lifting him into his arms as he ran out of breath. He didn't have enough breath to flee with him, so now he was cornered, clutching his dying boyfriend.  
Dave is the first to return to his senses, asking, “Dirk? You're alive…?” Then his controlling nature returned, “What the fuck are you doing?! You've been missing for days and this is where you were?! With this filthy hunter?” He took a moment before saying, “Oh no, you did NOT fall in love with this murderous bastard did you? DID YOU?”  
Dirk said firmly, “I didn't come here to follow your rules.”  
Dave said, “You don't have a choice. Now put him down or else. You're far weaker than I am, plus you don't have the stamina to run because you can't fly.”  
Dirk reminded him, “Whose fault is that?” He pushed the wings on his back like he used to, painfully. The stitches were too tight, his wings remained hidden.  
“Freeze!” The three other black-haired hunters entered the room with their loaded weapons. It became a deadlock, with the demons on one side of the house, Dirk and Jake on the other, and the hunters in the front by the door.  
Jane threatened Dirk, “Let go of my brother, you vile beast, or I'll blow your head off!”  
Roxy retaliated by saying, “Then we’ll gut you before you can blink~!” One motion from anyone could trigger a bloodbath.  
There was a cough and hack before Jake spoke, “D-Di-Dirk...no J-Jane...p-please...no…”  
Jane said protectively, “We’re here for you brother! We’re going to get these filthy monsters away from you.”  
Jake begged in pain, “Jane...I-I...love...him...p-p-please...d-don't hurt...Dirk…he...saved me...”  
Jade said, “They're monsters! All of them!”  
John agreed, “Look at what these lying bastards did to you!”  
Jake looked up, coughing, “D-Dirk...I...l-love...y-you…”  
Dirk held firm to him, pleading, “Jake...don't die...please! Y-You're the only one I've ever loved!”  
Dave said firmly, “Put him down Dirk. He's as good as dead. His lungs are collapsing, any second now he’ll stop breathing.”  
Jane aimed at Dave, “You! You did this to him!!” Rose raised her hand to immobilize Jane’s arms so she couldn't fire at them.  
Dirk said defiantly, “I’m going to save him.”  
Roxy protested, “No! Stop it Dirk, he's just a human-”  
Dirk cut her off loudly, “The only person I have loved and probably will ever love.” Dirk bit hard into his free wrist and let his blood spill out of the vein.  
Jane and Dave said at the same time, “Don't do it!” Dirk pressed his wrist to Jake’s mouth so he could drink it. He was making a pact with him, a protection and healing pact. Dirk recited the spell of soul binding as the two families remain in a deadlock. Neither dared move still because of the perceived death threat from the other.  
Once Dirk moved away, Jade demanded, “What happened? What did you do to my cousin?”  
Rose said emotionlessly, “The blood it reacting in his body. If it binds to him, then he will be pacted to Dirk, and he will live. If it doesn't, he will die. The latter is much more likely given his state.”  
Jane’s hand shook in the immobility lock, she screamed, “How could you do this to him?! I'm going to...to blow your fucking head off!”  
John said loudly, “Hush Jane. We can’t stop the pact now.”  
Dave said, “If he lives, however, he will no longer be on your side. A pacted human will always be on the side of their bonded master. He'll be at my mercy, is that what you want?” Jane teared up realizing the consequences of saving his life. Her hands shook in fear and sadness. All the hunters became sullen, causing the succubi sisters to begin extending their claws.  
Dirk lay Jake down on the ground before he stood and spoke firmly to his brother with never before seen courage, “He will not be your plaything. Your rule is ending today, little brother. The kingdom is no longer yours, this silly war game of yours ends now.” Before Dave could protest or argue, Dirk threw his head back and hissed loudly as he pushed with all his might, painfully tearing through the stitches on his back. After a large ripping sound, Dirk’s bloody, pus-covered wings emerged after being inside of him for years. They were absolutely massive, bat-shaped and extending far beyond his armspan. They made Dave’s look miniature by comparison.  
John muttered, “Holy...fuck…” Dirk turned to the hunters, raising his arm and taking their weapons away from them into his control. He moved them to press right against his family’s skin.  
Dirk said with firm control, “I can fire whenever I feel like. I wouldn’t mind running our kingdom alone.” He turned to the human hunters and motioned for them to come near, “It could be your last chance. If so, I’m sorry.” They approached with hesitation but eventually came to embrace their fellow hunter in the chance that he died today. However, it wasn’t all sadness for long.  
There was a hoarse whisper that stunned the room, “D-Dirk…” The injured hunter’s voice meant that he had survived and he had successfully been bonded, something that Dave was hoping wouldn’t happen.  
Dirk moved the floating gun to Dave’s jugular, “You lose.” He asked John and Jade, “Have any chains or collars?” The two smirked and put chained collars on the cornered demon creatures to keep them under control. Jake finally wobbled to his feet, hugging his family before trotting weakly to Dirk.  
He said, “Golly...I thought I was a gonner.”  
Dirk smiled, “Impossible. I wouldn’t let them, love.” Jake smiled, leaning in to kiss his demon boyfriend, no longer a mere vampire. Dirk’s wings curled around them in love and for security.  
After a few moments, Jake let go and turned to his fellow hunters, “Sister...cousins...I will miss you. It is my duty as a pacted human to go with Dirk, but this war is going to end...I will see you again, alright mates? Good luck out there.” The four shared an embrace before Dirk wrapped Jake in one arm and held the three chains in the other. He flapped his large wings and took off through the ceiling. His days of hiding and being a subservient brother were over. Dirk Strider was going to assume control of the demon’s empire, like he was destined to, and lead it properly and peacefully, with his human boyfriend besides him. They wouldn’t have to hide anymore, Dirk and Jake could finally live happily together and be recognized by both empires.


End file.
